Relius Clover
Relius Clover is Carl and Ada's father, and Ignis' husband. He is a playable character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. Information Relius is a genius alchemist known as the "Puppeteer". At some point before the start of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he disappeared without a trace. Relius is known and feared by Tsubaki and Makoto. He also seems to know and dislike Jubei of the Six Heroes. Carl Clover, his son, hates him for taking Ada and his mother away. Carl spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel's story in ''Continuum Shift'', Relius attempted to kidnap her in order to 'examine' her, and he seems to have gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son when confronted by him. His experiments include the creation of Nox Nyctores named Deus Machina: Nirvana, which he harvested his daughter's body to create. He completed this project with help from Kokonoe of Sector Seven. His own puppet, the Fluctus Redacium: Ignis, was created from the body of his wife, Ignis, who is similar in appearance to Nirvana, although she has a red dress, blue, human-like eyes, a more slender head dress, a top hat instead of a bow, and hooked fingers. He also seems to have been involved with the creation of Lambda-11 and Nu-13, as told in Lambda's storyline and the extra story "That Which is Inherited", and by extension, possibly the other Murakumo Units as well. Relius is seen alongside Phantom and the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium. He is also working with Hazama to achieve his goals, which at this point are unknown. In the past, he worked alongside Kokonoe of Sector Seven, under a group known as the "Sin Architects". During a expirement with Shūichirō Ayatsuki while using the first Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, they unknowingly unleashed the Black Beast that was sent back through time. In Relius' arcade ending in the new Continuum Shift Extend, he runs into Hazama following his defeat by Ragna (possibly in the true ending). The two aren't antagonistic towards each other by their conversation, but Hazama decides to fight him for an unknown reason. After losing, Terumi tells Relius that the Life Link between him and Noel is secure, along with speaking of "Kushinada's Lynchpin". After hearing from Phantom that Ragna defeated Kusanagi, Relius uses Ignis to rip out Terumi's throat and force his spirit from his body; which Terumi uses to infiltrate and disable Takamagahara. Relius stays behind and contemplates on the current situation. In his new Continuum Shift Extend story mode, it is revealed that when he was swallowed by the Cauldron during the initial experiment with Terumi and Shūichirō Ayatsuki, he did not die; he was actually sent forward 80 years into the future, to the year 2179. In the process, he lost his memory, but gradually started to regain it over the years, stating that the feeling was as exhilarating as placing books back on shelves (a personal pastime of his). After reuniting with Terumi, he continues working with him in secret, and during the timeskip to the present day meets and marries Ignis, which in turn leads to the birth of Carl and Ada. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Research * Likes: Opera * Dislikes: Disorganized bookshelves Personality Relius is the twisted, evil mirror image of his son Carl. While he is calculating and courteous like his son, he is cold and utterly devoid of empathy. His only true care in the world is his research. Relius is even willing to go so far as to kill gods for the sake of science - a curiosity which Terumi just so happened to pique. It is revealed through Continuum Shift Extend's Story Mode that part of Relius' lack of empathy stems from his prior experiments, as well as his experience in the Boundary. During the process of creating Nirvana, as well as the time he fell into the Cauldron, he saw what he believed to be a person's "true form", which appears to be something akin to a ball of bluish-green light. It is not known what this light is, but it could possibly be a person's soul. Regardless, because of his belief that the light was a person's true form, Relius began seeing humans as nothing more than "things", rather than living beings. Appearance Relius is a man with light blond hair, who wears a golden mask to cover his eyes. He wears purple puppet master outfit with a dark pink cape, white gloves, white pants, purple boots similar to Carl's, and purple markings on his left glove. Powers and Abilities Relius possesses a vast knowledge of both science and magic, and has created several weapons utilizing his intellect, such as the Murakumo Units, the Nox Nyctores named Nirvana, and his own puppet Ignis. He is also presumably immortal, having survived numerous brushes with death. Movelist *Movelist *Combo List *Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Plastic Night - Relius' theme * X-matic - Relius Clover VS Carl Clover Stages * Backstage - Levis est fortuna: id eito reposeit quod dedit. Titles Arcade * AD2200/01/07, Numberless death Story * Darkness Visible Gallery File:Relius Clover (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest Relius Clover (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode File:Relius_Clover_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Relius_Clover_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Relius Clover (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Relius_Clover_(Sprite,_electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted Relius Clover (Chibi).png|Chibi *Click here to view all images of Relius Clover Trivia *Relius is the BlazBlue counterpart of Guilty Gear characters, Raven and Crow. In Raven's case, they are loyal to the series' enigmatic figure (That Man for Raven and Saya for Relius) while acting as a foil to their respective partners (I-No and Terumi). They also share a close relation to the playable characters of their series (Raven is Axl Low's parallel self, while Relius is the hated father of Carl Clover). Relius and Crow are both noted to be talented (and notably mad) scientists with a distinct lack of empathy, and seem to perceive everyone as a potential research specimen. **One of Relius' DLC colors resembles Faust . *The log entry parts of BlazBlue: Phase 0 suggest that Relius Clover was eaten by the Black Beast, being as dead as Terumi in the story, since the frightened Shūichirō was unsure whatever he was dead or not. *His Astral Heat uses different binding methods for each character: **Ragna: Crucified on an X-shaped stake. **Jin: Arms are chained spread-eagle, while legs are chained at the ankles. **Noel, Lambda, Nu, Mu: Placed inside a Murakumo unit test tube. The Japanese text on the right of each device has different readings for each Murakumo. Naturally, Noel and Mu have the same readings, but with different character sprites, while Lambda and Nu use the same sprite but with palettes swapped. **Rachel: Tied via vines to a cross. Gii is morphed into a tabernacle and Nago, still an umbrella, is being choked by a vine. **Taokaka: Trapped inside a pet cage. **Tager: Limbs magnetized by 2 U-magnets. This one actually uses various different sprites for Tager. **Litchi: Hands tied to a huge version of her staff. Lao Jiu is tied above her. **Arakune: Poured inside a huge lab beaker/flask while being burned alive by a bunsen burner. **Bang: Hands are tied behind back as cinderblocks are placed on his knees to break his legs. A large row of cinderblocks yet to be placed are seen behind him. **Carl: He and Ada are suspended by puppet strings in a marionette fashion. **Hakumen: Tied to the seal Kokonoe uses on him in Story Mode, which is also the seal he uses in his Astral. **Tsubaki: Sits on the floor praying, facing the wrong way (back turned to Relius) as her blindness has overcome her. Strangely, some of Izayoi's feathers are seen around her. **Hazama: Sits in a chair looking bored. The way he sits is a reference to Phase Shift 1. **Makoto: Trapped inside of a bubble akin to a hamster ball **Valkenhayn: Strapped via leather belts to an iron maiden and gagged so he cannot bite back. **Platinum: Inside a barrel with swords slotted in, crying a fountain of tears. **Mirror-Relius: Lies asleep in a different chair opposite of the winning Relius, while his Ignis is disabled and is going to be experimented on. *Also, in his Astral Heat, if one looks closely at the lighting on the walls, several shadows of dangling corpses can be seen as well as what appears to be their blood. They are possibly previous test subjects who died during procedures. *As of 2010, Relius' English voice actor, Travis Willingham, is now the official voice actor of Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. **Also, he shares his VA Combo with Theodore from the PSP version of Persona 3. *The intro of Relius-Carl matchup has Relius dodging Nirvana's Con Fuoco, then summoning Ignis, with whom Nirvana continues to trade a Distortion Drive clash (Rhapsody of Memories for Nirvana and Duo Bios for Ignis). When the dolls have finished their clash, the two puppeteers meet each other. This is currently the longest intro in the whole game. *One of Relius' colors is a direct reference to Carl, as well as Ignis looking like Nirvana. *His Astral Heat is the first case of international censorship within the game itself (so far only the games' covers have been edited). In all non-Asian versions of the game, the blood splatters on the walls of the background, as well as the shadows of the dangling corpses have been removed to avoid an M-rating by the ESRB/PEGI. *His Japanese voice actor, Junichi Suwabe, also plays Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in Bleach and Greed in Fullmetal Alchemist. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters